That's what brothers are for!
by Heamic08
Summary: Zack gets hurt and Cody helps Zack. That's what brothers are for, right? R&R please! FYI: I will be posting a trailer of a new story that is suite life. please read it. This story IS a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Suite Life series: That's what brothers are for!**

**By: Heamic08**

**AN: Hey y'all! This might not be that long because I'm having reeeallly bad weather. So, hope this is good! This is a one shot! NOT TWINCEST! Just brotherly fluff!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life! But I have met Dylan Sprouse, Cole Sprouse, and Doc Shaw **

**Zack's POV**

I was playing basketball with Marcus and Woody when I tripped over a chair. I fell flat on my face. I felt the pain start running through my ankle. I sat up and held onto my ankle.

"Zack! Are you ok?" Marcus asked, frantic. I nodded my head. I couldn't really talk because I got the wind knocked out of me.

"Zack, I'll help you to your cabin." Marcus said.

"I'll go get Cody." Woody said, running off. Marcus got down to my level and helped me up.

"I got ya. Want me to take you to your cabin or Cody's?" Marcus asked. I felt like I could pass out any second.

"My cabin." I said in between breaths.

"Ok. Definitely Cody's cabin." Marcus said to himself. He half carried half dragged me to Cody's cabin. Once we got there, he banged on the door.

"Cody! Cody! Open up!" Marcus yelled while knocking. Marcus backed into the wall. I felt the wall collide with my hurt ankle and winced in pain.

"Sorry man!" Marcus said. Finally, Cody opened his dorm. He looked at us with wide eyes. He looked between me and Marcus. His eyes landed on me. I could tell he was feeling the pain, also.

"What happened?" Cody asked, reaching for me. He took me into his dorm and laid me on his bed.

" I was playing basketball with Marcus and Woody and I tripped over a chair and fell." I explained to him and winced at the end.

"Do you think it's broken?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

"I don't know." I replied truthfully. "Can you look at it?"

"Sure." Cody replied. He took my ankle into his hands carefully. I screamed in pain when he barely touched it.

"Ok, well, I think maybe we should go and get it checked in the infirmary." Cody said. I nodded. He helped me up and we made our way to the infirmary. Once we got there, she took me straight back.

"Ok, Zack. What seems to be the problem?" Nurse Powell asked.

"Well, I was playing basketball, and I tripped over a chair and landed on my ankle. My brother wanted me to get it checked out." I explained.

"Ok, well, let me look at it." She said. She took the ankle into her hands. I clenched my teeth in pain and closed my eyes. After she examined it, she gave the result.

"Well, Zack, you came very close to fracturing your ankle. It's badly sprained. I'll get you a boot onto your ankle. You'll be on crutches for two weeks. If it still hurts after that, come back and see me. Let me go get your crutches and boot." She said, and walked off. I looked over at Cody.

"Thanks Cody for bringing me here." I said. Cody came up to me and hugged me.

"No problem, brother. That's what I'm here for." He said.

I learned two valuable lessons today.

Cody isn't such a loser. (He still can be though)

Brothers are always there for each other.

**AN: How was it? Hope it was good! This was NOT twincest! Just letting you guys know! It was all brotherly fluff! R&R please!  
**

**~~Heamic08~~**


	2. Seriously! Trailer

**Suite Life Series: Seriously?**

**By: Heamic08**

**AN: Hey y'all! This is a trailer of my new story! Please R&R and tell me if I should continue.**

**A good day can go wrong in the blink of an eye**

**-Shows Cody with tears running down his face-**

**Cody: Zack!**

**One minute, you have a girlfriend, the next, you don't**

**-Show's Bailey and Cody fighting-**

**Bailey: I'm breaking up with you! I'm sick of you!**

**Cody: Fine! Break up with me! I don't care!**

**Some strangers could take your best friends**

**-Shows Zack in the back of a truck tied up-**

**Zack: Cody! Please help! I need you!**

**At the end of things, it will turn out right**

**-Shows Cody and Bailey hugging-**

**Cody: I'm so sorry, Bailey.**

**Bailey: I'm sorry too, Cody.**

**-Shows Zack and Cody hugging-**

**Zack: I missed ya, bro.**

**Cody: Miss ya too, bro.**

**Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martain**

**-Shows Zack hugging Maddie-**

**Cole Sprouse as Cody Martain**

**-Shows Cody studying for finals-**

**Brenda Song as London Tipton**

**-Shows London doing her video-**

**Phill Lewis as Marian Moseby**

**-Shows Mr. Moseby rolling his eyes-**

**Ashley Tisdale as Maddie Fitzpatrick **

**-Shows Maddie smiling at Zack-**

**Debbie Ryan as Bailey Pickett**

**-Shows Bailey smiling in the mirror-**

**Kim Rhodes as Carey Martain **

**-Shows Carey singing-**

**AN: How was it? Hope it was good! Tell me if I left anyone out! PEACE! R&R please!  
**

**~~Heamic08~~**


End file.
